


The other hybrid

by Shirty



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirty/pseuds/Shirty
Kudos: 1





	The other hybrid

"Please Hope" he walks with hope.  
"No Charlie how many times do I have to tell you?" Hope basically shouts at Charlie frustrated. Everytime Charlie sees Hope he does the same thing, he runs after Hope and nags her about turning him into a hybrid.  
You see Hope is Klaus Mikaelson's daughter so she is the tribrid well a hybrid at the moment as she as only her witch and wolf side active but her vampire side hasn't been active yet because she will have to die to do so however she can still turn people into vampires and more importantly she can make hybrids which is the reason why Charlie is begging her to turn him.  
"Look Hope you know you can you've done it before " Charlie pleaded with her.  
"Yeah which I nearly got expelled doing so last time" has she explained this another student walks into hope and knocks all of her books and her bag out of her hands. Both Charlie and Hope bends down to pick up Hope's stuff. 

This is when Charlie found something that could answer all of his prays. He holds in his hand an old fashioned style piece of paper that has magical markings and which looks like a foreign language written on it .Charlie has a feeling that it's a dark spell which isn't allowed to be practice at the salvatore school.  
"Oh yes because Hope Mikkaelson never does anything that could get her expelled" Charlie said has he hands Hope the spell with a massive grain on his face.  
"You don't know what it is " Hope snatches the piece of paper out of Charlie's hand  
"You are right I'm not a warlock. I'm a wolf without a pack" Charlie gets up and starts to walk away.  
"Wait"Hope screams after Charlie. Charlie looks back at Hope "You can't tell anyone "  
Charlie smirks back "what you ain't my alpha". He lets out a chuckle "But you know there is a way to keep me quiet"  
"Are you serious?" Hope asks knowing what Charlie is on about. "You want me to turn you so you won't tell Dr Saltzman about the spell"  
"Bingo. Look Hope nobody will know. I've got it all planned and I tell you what I tell you late on when I met you after classes in your dorm room okay?"  
"Fine" Hope whispers "But I'm not agreeing to nothing I want to know how you've got it all planned then I'll decided deal?"  
"Deal" Charlie nearly jumps with excitement.


End file.
